Patch 0.12.1.5413
Announcement https://forum.escapefromtarkov.com/topic/109375-update-01215413/ In the next hour we plan to install an update for #EscapefromTarkov, the installation will take up to 2 hours - at this time the game will be unavailable. Important: if you were in the game as a scav at the moment of the start of the update - you can lose your loot Dear friends! Update 12.1.1 in addition to bug fixes, contains various changes aimed at providing better gameplay for all, through the complication or complete inability to use the game issues to gain an advantage (in other words - measures aimed at fighting abusing of a particular mechanics of the game). List of changes: *While leveling skills, the character will now have "exhaustion” of skill per raid, this means that skill will be leveled more slowly during the raid after every repeat. If you do not level a certain skill for a while (a few minutes), the character will recover and will be able to level this skill with normal speed again. This change is directed against skills abuse (targeted and consecutive leveling of the same skill) *Skills now have a maximum level that can not be overcome even with stimulants-60 *Secured containers can no longer be discarded during a raid *Secured containers can no longer be put inside other containers, it can only be put in the slot of the secured container of the character. If you’ve had your secured container inside another container, it will return through in-game message system after the update *Special optical devices, helmets and helmet mounts can no longer be placed in secured containers. If you’ve had your devices inside a secured container, it will return through in-game message system after the update *Added a limit on the amount of money that you can carry in the inventory of the character (no such limits in stash) - 150,000 rubles, 1000 dollars, 1000 euros (limits can be changed for balancing purposes) *If your character died without an equipped firearm (any kind of), then after the raid he will recover only 1% of health, not 30% *If you left the raid prematurely (through disconnect), then in the main menu you will recover only 1% of health, not 30% *If you entered the raid in a group and you were killed by a member of your group, then in the main menu you will recover only 1% of health, not 30% *If you kill yourself in a raid, then in the main menu you will recover only 1% of health, not 30% Optimizations: *Various game optimizations (locations, rendering) Added: *Added options in traders menu for the flea market search *Added hideout menu options for flea market search *Added a new music track to the main menu Corrected: *Fixed one of the bugs causing endless treatment animation that can not be canceled *Fixed a bug which caused FPS to drop if optics and canted sight were equipped *Fixed a bug with no sound of falling ammo casing *Fixed a bug with refilling empty fuel tanks by joining a raid *Fixed a bug with the inability of the scav to extract the raid after reconnect *Fixed bug with displaying stationary weapons (AGS), if you reconnect while loading it *Fixed a bug where when saving a weapon preset "PM", the name of this preset is assigned to all disassembled weapons *Fixed a bug where flea market filters were not reset after searching for weapon parts *Fixed a bug where required parts for weapon preset were not displayed *Fixed a bug where the image in optics disappeared after reconnect *Fixed a bug where some settings were not saved *Fixed a weapon preset bug where it was impossible to buy parts of a weapon build if one item from build was not available *Fixed a flea market bug, where the search for related items was not reset *Now the transition to windowed mode and back via Alt + Enter works correctly *Fixed a bug in weapon presets that prevented you from removing the checkmark from missing part *Fixed a bug where a third-person character would be stuck in the same position if not throwing a grenade after pulling the pin *Fixed a bug in the weapon presets interface, where the inscription "you have all the necessary parts for this preset." appeared in an empty window *Fixed some issues that would cause the grass to turn blue in optics *Various minor fixes *Various minor visual fixes *Fixed various in-game bugs *Increased stability of game servers Changed: *Now grenades (Hand grenades and AGS rounds) do not cause damage through walls or through the ground *Now you can fold the stock of the weapon by clicking the middle mouse button on it *Now the dot of the laser sight has become brighter *Now when buying items on the merchant screen the list of items is not scrolled to the top after the deal *Now, if you don't have the weapons you need for preset, you'll be shown a pop-up, with the missing preset parts *The maximum value of the “Sharpness" effect in the graphics settings has been increased to 3.0. Category:Patch notes